


Better

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genii, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Explicit, Rare Pairings, Short, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Kolya comes home to a certain scientist.





	Better

Kolya entered his room and his eyes slide to the man huddled in the far corner, as far from his side of the room as possible. He closed the door behind him and eyed him with mild mock annoyance. “Why are you wearing clothes?” 

“I was cold.” The scientist stood, his chained collar clinking with his movements. 

The restraints weren't actually needed anymore. After all, the man stays willingly at this point. However, Koyla enjoyed the familiar pleasant sound and the look of his complete submission to his dominance that the adornments had given his pet.

“You’re still scared of this side of the room.” It was more a statement of the obvious then a question. He had been complaining about it for months… Which honestly wasn’t really saying much when it came to Rodney. He complained about everything. The small claustrophobic size of the room. The bland food and purification of the water. The hygiene and possible Genii diseases, etcetera. However, this one problem in particular was one of his most ugent anxieties. Not that the doctor had much else to focus his hypochondria out on at the moment. 

“I don’t like how close we are to the reactor.” He began again, for what must have been the fifth time this week. “It’s so crudely shielded, I’m surprised the Genii can still bare children.” 

“Not that we have to worry about that.” Acastus gave him a dirty look, as he took a seat at the foot of the bed. 

The scientist rolled his eyes. “The point still stands. I don’t want to get cancer or die from radiation poisoning, thank you.” 

“I’ll try to ask Cowen if we can move to a different room.” 

“You better.” He huffed. 

Acastus looked pointedly to his fighting stick on his belt and back at him. “What was that?” He hissed, putting his hand on it. 

Rodney froze. His blue eyes wide. “I- I mean…” He lowered his head, eyes to the floor and his voice grew quieter. “Thank you, Acastus.” 

Koyla brushed it off, taking his hand from the punishment tool and laid his palms down against the bed instead. 

“Enough of this. I have a better use for that mouth of yours at the moment.” He gestured to the ground in front of him, and Rodney stepped barefoot across the small distance and knelt down. 

Koyla loved this position the most. He watched the man with expert fingers undo his trousers. Those blue eyes staring so intently at his work, as he released him from his cloth. Those slant lips of his ready. 

He smiled, running a hand through Rodney’s hair, watching in wonder at how he ever managed to steal away such a quirky lover from his most hated enemy. 

Surely, if Sheppard was as amazing and charming as the Colonel arrogantly thought he was, then it shouldn’t have been so easy to capture his closest companion, let alone break, mold and conform the scientist to Acastus’ own standards? 

Clearly, that meant he was the better man.. and lover… 

He quickly shoved the thoughts of his enemy away, as he felt the heat of the Rodney’s breath on his member and the wetness of his mouth, as pleasure overtook him with the Doctor’s dancing tongue. He leaned back, gaze unfocused, and let the stress of that day all melt away.


End file.
